Undercover Odd
by Sillabye
Summary: Two years ago Odd left Kadic and joined the C.I.A.'s Y.A.U- Young Agents Unit. Now he is force to go back to Kadic with his team and Stop Xana for once and for all. OddxOc and a little AxJ and YxU.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimers: I _****_don't own anything_**

Ulrich's POV:

Two years ago all of us had a fight, a big fight. Jeremy and I weren't talking, nether were Yumi and Aelita. None of us were talking to Odd. The fight was me and Yumi wanted to tell people about Lyoko so they could help us. Jeremy and Aelita though it was a bad idea. Odd said we should just shutdown the supercomputer and move on with our lives. We yelled at him for thinking about shutting it down ad kill Aelita.

A week after our fight, Odd left Kadic and we all ignored each other. We mended our friendship, that is all excepted Odd, we haven't seen him in forever. We're still fighting Xana and we have a new member. His name is Zak and he's a really good fighter on Lyoko but kinda mean .But hey, life is good...for now.

Odd's POV:

After I left Kadic, I went for higher education. I joined the C.I.A.'s spy unit, the Y.A.U. yes it's a-hell-of-a-lot-of-fun. I'm on a team with three other guys and one girl. The guy's names are True, Ash, Blood - his real name is Kyle but we call him Blood for reasons I must not say. The girl's name is Clone. Really that's her name.

We all couldn't just pop up at the C.I.A. and say we wanted to join the Y.A.U., no we had to be invited. True hacked into the F.B.I. computer system, hey if you can't beat them let them into your teen spy unit and hope he won't get himself killed. Ash has remembers everything he reads or someone says. Blood was in a gang in a long time ago. He's the only African-American in the group. Clone... well she was a clone of a very rich girl and join Interpol at a very young age. After that she switched over to the Y.A.U. and became the only girl on the team. For me, well the government knows about Xana and Lyoko. My info about Lyoko got me on the team. You might as well call us the B.A.U team from Criminal Minds.

It was a normal day for us at the Y.U.A and me and the boy were sitting around the table in our debriefing room. Clone walked into the room carrying five coffees. Her black hair in ponytail making her purple eyes stand out.

"Merry Christmas, guys." she said handing use our coffees

"It's september. Clone." Ash said looking perplexed.

"We know. Anyway, let's get down to business. So what's the case, True?" I ask

"Well this case is kinda personal for you Odd. We need to shut down Xana. Xana has been attacking people outside of Kadic and the town surrounding it, which is uncommon. We found a cure for Aelita, so we can shut it down with out problems after we inject her. But before we do we have to gather some info on Xana."

"All right wells up in an hour." I say. Oh this will be fun.

Jeremy's POV:

We were in Math class, Yumi in Gym. We just sat there talking because our teacher went out of the classroom. When she came back in five kids came in with them. One looked like...no it couldn't be his hair was different, black, and he was wearing fancy clothing.

"Everyone these are our new students, True Randall, Blood Devion, Ash Ezra and Clone..."

"Clone Aspen." She said politely.

"Thank you. And returning student Odd Della Robbia." A couple of gasps came from class. So I really was him. All of them sat in the back of the class and I felt one of them staring at me.

Odd's POV:

I can't wait to have some fun here. I can do what I want and won't get in trouble. But we have to get this mission started soon. Xana already knows we're here.

* * *

_**How**_ _**do**_ _**you** **like? I **_**_will _****update **_at __least once a __**week,**_ _**Okay?**_

_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK!**

Odd's POV:

I forgot to tell you how the U.S. knew about Lyoko. Jess, The girl Clone was cloned from, well her dad worked for Fraz Hopper. Clone grew up knowing about Lyoko and told the president. After that they stole some of Fraz's stuff and created a place kinda like Lyoko. We call it Yoko, sorta as a joke. There is where we train sometimes, but we prefer the filed not being stuck in a stupid game. Oh, and yeah, I dyed my hair. It looks black but it's really a dark blue.

Right now the boys and I were heading to the lunch room. Clone was getting unpacked and was going to meet us there. We had our guns holstered and hidden. The teachers knew we were here on official business, but the students had no idea.

When we got into the lunch room everyones eyes turned to us. Blood put on his creepy smile and walked to a table at the back of the lunchroom. I looked at my old friends and smiled they were look at me, all with diffrent emotions. Ulric with anger, Yumi with suprise, Aelita with saddness, Jeremy withwith a little shock as if he still didn't belvie it was me, and that new kid ,Zak I think he's name was, looked perplexed. I geuss no one told him who I was.

We got our food and I grabed Clone's as well, and sat at our table.

"Blood, aren't you going to eat anything?" Ash asked.

"Dude, you don't need to look after me. I already have Odd's girlfriend looking after me." I give him a glare as heads started to turn toword our direction. "Oh, Wait she's not your girlfriend, Odd, because you don't have the balls to ask her out." That last coment got me a few shock glances.

We ate for a little bit, Blood eating off of Clone's plate. After about fivre minutes Cloned walked in. Right then Sissy got out of her seat and walked up to her and laught at her.

"Well Clone, what the deal with your stuiped name? Let me guess your a loser." That got Clone laughing.

"Yeah so I was given a strange name. But what self-respecting person nicknames herself Sissy? Because it makes you sound like, oh I don't know, a sissy?" With that Clone turn walked away and sat beside me.

"I love it here. The mean girl gives me a reason to bug her without trying." All of us were cracking up.

We finished lunch and we were the only ones left in the lunchroom, beside the Lyoko crew. We were about to leave when Ulric grabed my arm, turn me around and punched me in the face. I feel backwards onto the ground. My noes was bleeding. Blood face changed into one of pure anger.

"YOU LITTLE BASTERED!" he screamed and whiped out heis gun and fired five shots. One for each member of the Lyoko gang. I don't know where he was aming, but the thing is, Blood never misses.

* * *

**A\N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I probably won't be able to update until June 28 and past. I'm Super sorry. Don't worry I have all the next chapters in mind but am super busy. I love you all! just wait 15 days and we will all be fine. I might update sooner and I hope I can. All my chapters will get longer also. Have a great next 15 days!**

**~Sillabye(Aka: the best Fanfiction writer on the planet.)**


End file.
